


And They Were Roomates

by voldyeemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Cooking, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dorks in Love, Double proposal, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Food, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Roommates, Secret Relationship, St Mungo's Hospital, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Sweet, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter, harry bakes, lots of food descriptions, not on purpose, they’re really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldyeemort/pseuds/voldyeemort
Summary: When Ron and Hermione go to Harry’s house for dinner, they find out that Harry has been hiding something from them. Unintentionally, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	And They Were Roomates

  
Harry hung his cloak up on the rack after exiting the floo. He rubbed a kink in his neck as he made his way to the kitchen and got out ingredients to bake a pie. He still had a few hours before he needed to be at the Granger-Weasley residence for dinner. 

The sound of movement came from above him before footsteps began to come down the stairs. A few seconds later, arms wound their way around Harry’s waist.

“Morning,” came a husky voice in Harry’s ear. He smiled and leaned into the body behind him. 

“Good afternoon to you, too,” Harry replied, turning around to catch Draco’s lips in a kiss.

Draco hummed and reached around Harry while he was distracted to grab a cherry from where Harry was preparing ingredients. He pulled back while popping the cherry into his mouth, grinning smugly at Harry’s affronted expression.

“You snooze, you lose, Potter.”

“You’re the one who just woke up!” Harry returned. He knew there was no point in trying to stop Draco, so he rolled his eyes and turned back around to continue preparing the fruit. Draco’s sweet tooth was relentless. He smirked at Harry and wrapped his arms back around him. Harry leaned back, enjoying how Draco radiated body heat after just waking up. This was a normal occurrence between them, stealing touches whenever they could.

Draco was an on-call doctor for St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He often worked nights, which interfered with Harry’s schedule as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Between Harry living at Hogwarts most of the time, and Draco working most nights, they rarely got to see each other. Draco was trying to get a better shift time so that they could see each other more often, but his reputation still wasn’t good enough. He had been passed up for the day shift three times now.

So, their relationship consisted mostly of brief touches and stolen kisses whenever they could, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Harry leaned his head onto Draco’s and smiled, he still had trouble comprehending how well things worked out between them. 

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away from Draco’s embrace to start the stove. He ignored the noise of protest Draco made when they separated. 

When the cherries were in the pan and covered, Harry set a timer for a few minutes and turned around.

“Hey,” he said, draping his arms on Draco’s waist and dipping his head into the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Mmm. Hey,” Draco said as he tilted his head to expose his neck to Harry. Draco flicked his wrist to turn on the radio, and music wafted through the air around them. They swayed to the music and tried to bask in each other’s presence while they could. 

Harry peppered little kisses down Draco’s neck, making Draco sigh and melt in his arms. 

“How long before you have to leave?” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck.

“My shift started half an hour ago. You were late coming home. It’s just a matter of time before I get called out, though.”

Harry didn’t respond to that, instead continuing to shower Draco’s neck with affection.

“Not that I don’t love a man that cooks, Potter, but why are you baking? You just got home.” Draco asked. 

“I have dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight. I’ll bring home leftovers, promise.” Harry replied.

“You better. I think Weasley’s mother is teaching Granger how to cook. That roast you brought back last time tasted awfully similar to the one that she made for Teddy’s birthday party.” Draco said, and Harry laughed. Draco seemed to have an obsession with Molly’s cooking.

Harry opened his mouth to reply in the affirmative or to make fun of Draco’s mild obsession, but he was interrupted by a shrieking alarm that reverberated around them, making them both jump.

Harry checked the timer for his cherries and groaned when he realized it still had a minute left. That meant it was Draco’s alarm.

Draco straightened up and waved his wand, suddenly sporting his full set of scrubs.

“Well, Mungo’s beckons me, Potter. Have fun with your friends later.” He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped back. He turned on his heel and was gone, leaving Harry’s ears ringing from the sharp crack of apparition.

Harry sighed and turned around to check on his cherries. He loved Draco, and even though he wished they got to spend more time together, it made the time they did have even more precious.

He took the cherries off the heat and began to prepare the rest of the filling. Harry was looking forward to later, he decided. He hadn’t seen Ron and Hermione in a while.

~

Harry was greeted with a suffocating hug from Hermione and an enthusiastic pat on the back from Ron when he appeared at the Granger-Weasley residence.

“Harry! Long time, no see, mate!” Ron greeted him.

“I know,” Harry replied. With Harry planning and teaching classes, Ron working on auror cases or for other areas within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Hermione slowly advancing her way through the Ministry of Magic, plus Ron and Hermione having to deal with little Rose, they were rarely able to make plans to meet up with each other. They tried, but they still tended to miss a lot of details in each other’s lives nowadays.

Harry asked Hermione where to put the pie he made. 

“Oh, just put it on the counter for me. I’m so glad you were able to come, Harry!” Hermione told him.

“Where’s Rose?” Harry asked as he put the pie down.

“We left her with mum for the night. Didn’t want our dinner to get interrupted with baby poops.” Ron told him with a smile.

They still had about five minutes left for the chicken in the oven to finish baking, so they made small talk while they waited.

The trio caught up on each other’s lives until well through their meal. It wasn’t until they were about halfway done with their entree that Hermione looked at Harry sideways and began to speak.

“So, Harry . . .” She began. Harry put his fork down and hurried to finish his mouthful, because Hermione’s tone sounded like she was about to say something that she knew Harry would object to. “I know you always brush us off when we try to introduce you to people, but I met someone that you would like the other day. She’s really sweet and she plays for a professional quidditch team. Her name is Elena and she’s visiting from France. Plus, she is already somewhat famous because of her quidditch team, so she wouldn’t be interested in you just for your fame! I met her in this little cafe and she was eating treacle tart, which I know is your favorite and-”

Harry cut her off. “As lovely as she sounds, Hermione, I’m not interested in a new relationship right now.”

Hermione opened her mouth like she was about to argue, but Harry heard a thump and she stopped to shoot Ron a glare. Harry tried not to laugh when he saw Ron’s rapidly paling face and realized that Ron had just stomped on Hermione’s foot to make her stop talking. 

With the conversation successfully derailed, Harry got up to grab the pie (and to hide his laughter).

~

The next time that Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to have dinner together was when Harry was away from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. The Granger-Weasley house was undergoing a renovation, so they decided to have dinner at Harry’s house.

Harry made beef stew with carrots and potatoes over rice for dinner, served with some garlic croissants. He also prepared a chocolate pound cake for dessert. Draco was ecstatic. Harry was surprised any batter was left by the time it came to make the cake. That’s not even including the chocolate he had to go back out to buy because Draco had eaten the entire bag in the week since Harry bought it.

Needless to say, the cake was served with a piece missing. Harry just shook his head with a silly grin on his face when he saw that Draco had taken a piece before he left for work.

When Ron and Hermione arrived, they kept trying to indiscreetly observe his house. When Harry pointed it out, they told him that it had changed a lot since they had last visited. When Harry thought about this, he realized that he couldn’t remember the last time they went to his house instead of the other way around. 

Harry was very proud of his house. Draco moved in with him two years ago, and they had been dating for a year prior. Their dining room connected the hall to the kitchen, which was separated from the main room by a short wall with a built in bar that allowed people to see into the kitchen from the dining table. 

The bar had a few bottles of various alcohol in it, but the real prize was the cups. Whenever they or a friend traveled, Harry and Draco acquired a souvenir shot glass or mug from the travel destination. The glasses were artfully arranged (by Draco) and held a charm to prevent the stacks from falling over and breaking. 

They had some glasses from various cities in France, gifted to Draco from his mother or extended family members. There was also a small, lumpy mug made by Lucius, in one of his attempts to pick up a hobby to entertain himself while under extended house arrest. In another stack were glasses gifted to Harry solely by Luna, who had been traveling the world for the past two years with Neville Longbottom and Rolf Scamander to write about various flora and fauna around the world. Ginny also enjoyed giving Harry shot glasses with lewd jokes or pictures at any opportunity she had to give a gift. It started out as a joke to make fun of Harry’s collection, but Harry suspected that Ginny had come to genuinely enjoy trying to beat her previous gift each year. Pansy seemed to have a similar idea, but she gave Draco mugs instead of shot glasses. 

There was one mug that Pansy found for Draco when she was “stress shopping” to recover from a particularly bad breakup. The handle was a rainbow penis. That was pretty much all one needed to know about the mug, really. The rest was plain white ceramic. The bottom of the inside of the mug, however, was painted rainbow in a circular tie-dye style. Draco gave Pansy hell when she first gave it to him, but it was his favorite mug now.

Harry’s favorite mug had a print of Teddy’s favorite drawing on it. The drawing showed Teddy, Harry and Andromeda standing in a line holding hands with each other. It also had a copy of Teddy’s little handprint on the other side of the mug. Harry thought the novelty of using it would have worn off by now, but he still smiled whenever he used the mug.

Scattered down the hall and into the den were various pictures of Harry, Draco and their friends. 

The floo opened up into the dining room, so Ron and Hermione didn’t get to see the photo collection before dinner was served.

While they ate, Ron entertained them with a story about his latest auror job. He had the misfortune of being paired with a trainee, Hannah Abbott’s younger brother. Apparently, Brian Abbott was not as bright as his older sister. While processing evidence from a recent raid upon a facility that was reportedly selling illegal dark artifacts, Brian happened upon a spell book. He thought he recognized one spell as a variation of _engorgio skullus_ , a harmless hex meant to make one’s head larger, and he deduced that the modified spell would change the shape of one’s head. So, Brian proceeded to cast the spell on another auror trainee that was making fun of him. However, unlike _engorgio skullus_ , the _mutatio skullus_ curse did not reverse after a few moments. As a result of his partner’s stupidity, Ron had spent most of the last two days in the spell damage division at St. Mungo’s Hospital.

“Man, do I wish you became an auror, mate,” Ron told Harry. “Then I wouldn’t have to deal with idiot trainees and” - he put sarcastic finger quotes around this next part and hid a fake shiver - “ _Healer Malfoy_.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. “Honestly Ron, why can’t you two act like adults? You two bicker worse than Victoire and Teddy. Even Harry is friends with Draco now!”

Harry masterfully hid his reaction to that statement.

It wasn’t that Draco and Harry were intentionally hiding their relationship from their friends. It had just never come up. Sure, Hermione and Ron had tried to set Harry up with people a few times, but it wasn’t Harry’s fault that they misunderstood his replies! When Hermione tried to set him up with the French quidditch player, Elena, Harry had merely told her that he wasn’t searching for a _new_ relationship.

They didn’t even hide their interactions with each other in public. Harry invited Draco to Teddy’s birthday parties and they always attended each other’s parties, too. Draco had even attended a few Sunday dinners at the Burrow with the Weasley’s.

They just never directly told anybody, except for Draco’s parents, about the moving in part.

“Just because they don’t go around hexing each other doesn’t make them friends, Hermione,” Ron retorted. “It’s not like you’ll see Harry going to visit Malfoy on his shifts or ask him to dinner. I can’t imagine that anyone would go to see that git by choice.”

Harry hid a wince. He thought he should defend Draco, but he heard the front door open before he could think of a reply.

“Harry? I’m home early. Michael offered to take the rest of my shift. I thought that since you’ll be busy having dinner with your friends tomorrow, we could get some takeout and watch a movie or something . . . .” Draco trailed off as he walked into the dining room, “Oh. That was tonight?”

“Yes, it was,” Harry said as he got up to greet his boyfriend. “Hey, handsome,” he chirped, not noticing the shock on the faces of his friends. He only had eyes for his boyfriend, and the adorable blush that spread over his cheeks after Harry’s statement.

Harry put one arm around Draco’s waist and brought the other hand up to gently rub the flush on Draco’s high cheekbones. “You should’ve known that was tonight. You took a piece of the cake, remember?”

Draco had the grace to look sheepish. He hid his face in Harry’s shoulder, who giggled. Harry leaned in to kiss the side of Draco’s head, but a gagging sound from the table stopped him.

Harry turned around to face his friends, who both seemed at a loss for words. Even Hermione looked confused. Judging by their expressions, the gagging had come from Ron. He looked disgusted, while Hermione just looked shocked still.

“Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, no. Just no. _Malfoy?_ Gross!” Ron finally found his voice, though he didn’t seem to have fully recovered his use of words yet.

Draco grew stiff in Harry’s arms, pulling himself up to defend their relationship, but he was stopped by Harry taking hold of his wrist. Draco looked at Harry, who shook his head at him. He had that steely expression on his face that implied he was about to do something really rash. Whether it would negatively impact his friends or boyfriend, Draco couldn’t tell. He turned to face his friend.

“Now listen, Ron. I can put up with you insulting Draco in your house and even out in public, but I won’t let you do it in our home,” Harry said.

“ _Our_ house? Who is _our_?” Ron asked. He looked insulted, while Draco had swelled with pride at Harry’s words. 

Harry was beginning to look confused though, “Our house? As in, mine and Draco’s? We’ve lived together for, like, two years?” At their continued confusion, Harry looked at Draco incredulously. “Surely we told them _something_?”

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and he glanced at Harry’s friends before he pursed his lips and shook his head, “It doesn’t look like we did, love.”

Hermione was confused. If Harry had been dating Draco this whole time, why hadn’t he told her? She had tried countless times to get Harry a date, but he always smiled and turned her down. If he had just _told_ her, she would have understood! She would have stopped trying to set Harry up with people. Now she felt so foolish.

Ron seemed to have been struck speechless again when Harry announced that he and Draco were living together. Hermione, however, had finally found her voice. “I have a few questions,” she began, and they spent the next few hours discussing Harry’s relationship with Draco. 

~

Surprisingly, it didn’t take very long for Ron and Hermione to warm up to their relationship. Hermione quickly accepted it because she was highly logical and less likely to let emotions cloud her judgement when making decisions that have an immediate impact on her friend’s lives - Hermione’s words, not Harry’s - and Ron came around pretty quickly because he frequented St. Mungo’s often and it would be nice to have someone to talk to while waiting, and maybe he could get some preferential treatment every now and again - once again, those were not Harry’s own words.

They told the rest of the Weasley family, who welcomed them with open arms. Draco suspected their quick acceptance had something to do with Molly, but everyone kept their lips sealed when asked, so Draco quit asking about it.

They also informed Draco’s friends of their relationship, in case they didn’t already know, though Pansy insisted she knew all along. They waited to tell Luna and Neville, since they were still in an unnamed area of the world that couldn’t receive owls as it would “interfere with the natural ambience and disturb the local environment.”

Harry began to mingle with Draco’s friend group and Draco did the same with Harry’s friends, instantly striking up a rather terrifying friendship with Ginny Weasley. This was incredibly alarming to anyone who knew either of them.

So, it wasn’t that odd when Draco asked Hermione to meet him for lunch in Diagon Alley. It started to get odd when Draco began talking, though.

“So, here’s the thing,” Draco began nervously, which made Hermione begin to worry. Draco was never nervous. “I know we didn’t tell you about our relationship until a few months ago, but Harry is about to come back home for the summer holidays and I need help.”

Draco began to lead them away from the restaurant where they had met for lunch. Hermione was starting to get very concerned by his behavior.

“I’ve been saving up for a while,” Draco continued, oblivious to Hermione’s growing unease. “I don’t want to owe my parents. Of course, it’s taken a long time to save up on a mediwizard’s salary. But I’ve been wanting to do this for ages now and I can’t just walk in on my own. I’ve tried but I just _can’t_ so I thought I could do it if I had one of Harry’s friends with me.”

Draco was really just rambling at this point, but Hermione understood what he was getting to when they stopped in front of a jewelry shop in muggle London. 

Hermione could tell Draco was worried about disappointing Harry and anxious about taking the next step, but she knew they were good for each other. She also knew that Draco didn’t really need her help to pick out a ring, and that she was just there to encourage him. However, she began speaking to Draco anyway, “Well, have you thought about gems? Because I know everyone likes a classic gold ring with a big diamond or a few smaller ones, but you’re both men and neither of you have ever been the type to do what everyone else does. Personally, I think some emeralds or rubies would look lovely with Harry’s skin tone. And rubies are Harry’s birthstone . . .” 

And thus began Draco’s ring-shopping experience. As Hermione had suspected, Draco only invited her for moral support and maybe someone to bounce ideas off of. He more or less already knew what he wanted. 

She also sat with Draco when they finally had their lunch and they planned a romantic date for Draco to propose to Harry.

~

Harry was met with a similar dilemma. He asked Narcissa and Lucius if they could have tea together one Saturday afternoon. So, he went to Malfoy Manor. Ever the Gryffindor, Harry wasted no time in asking them if he could have Draco’s hand in marriage. 

Narcissa was delighted and soon gave her blessing after giving some stern warnings to take care of her baby boy. Lucius took some more convincing, but he soon relented. He gave Harry his blessing, if only because he knew the stubborn Gryffindor would not leave until he had their blessings. 

After they had tea and Harry was given a much more violent rendition of the shovel talk, he left the Manor with a smile on his face as he patted the ring in his pocket. He bought it through an owl order catalog while school was still in session and it had arrived a few days ago after he returned to his rooms from the finishing feast at Hogwarts.

~

As for who proposed first, it was almost Harry. Draco got a promotion at St. Mungo’s and they invited their friends over to celebrate. In the spur of the moment, Harry palmed the ring box. However, Hermione saw and stopped him with a secretive smile.

Less than a week later, Draco proposed to Harry on the romantic evening he and Hermione had planned. They went out for dinner and played a late-night Seeker game of Quidditch. When they finally went back home, Draco flooed there first and when Harry stumbled in after him, he was met with a candlelit room and Draco on one knee. And, because he knew Harry so well, he was several feet away from the fireplace so that Harry didn’t crash into him when he inevitably lost his balance outside of the floo.

Harry was utterly surprised . . . And maybe a bit bitter that he could have proposed first but Hermione stopped him.

He told Draco, “Yes but only if you wear the ring I got you, too.” 

Draco looked briefly shocked before a huge grin split his face and he agreed. So, if anyone asked Harry, it was more of a double proposal. 

They had a winter wedding the next year. They both wore white tuxes and the reception was gorgeous, courtesy of Narcissa and Molly. 

And when Harry and Draco had exchanged their vows and said their “I do’s”, as they kissed, laughed and looked each other in the eyes, they knew they would be happy so long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the original drabble I wrote almost a year ago with the idea for this fic:
> 
>   * Harry teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts
>   * Draco works as a healer for St. Mungo’s
>   * Ron is an Auror
>   * (Yes, Ron and Draco run into each other. It’s an occupational hazard)
>   * Hermione is working her way up the ministry, slowly but surely
>   * Harry lives at Hogwarts while he teaches and when he leaves for the summer, it’s usually him visiting Ron and Hermione rather than them visiting him on the rare chances he has any free time
>   * So it makes sense that Ron and Hermione wouldn’t know about Harry’s new...roommate 
>   * Except they’ve lived together for three years and neither of them saw fit to inform Harry’s best friends 
>   * Ron and Hermione question his sanity for living with _Draco Malfoy_
>   * More importantly, Hermione can’t comprehend that she didn’t notice anything going on between them before
>   * So Harry’s friends are upset
>   * Harry and Draco are too lost in each other to notice
>   * (Just wait until they find out that Harry is shopping for rings to propose)
>   * (Or when they discover that Draco is saving up for a ring, too)
> 



End file.
